Sister
by KeysOfFire
Summary: A new member comes to Fairy Tail. Wendy Marvell decides to speak up and be friends with the new member. Who is this member? Why is the member here? Rated T for bad words. *has hints of nalu ;)*
1. A New Member

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hero Mashima does ;P**

Chapter 1

On a shining day in the town of Magnolia, a cloaked figure slowly walked towards the rowdy guild of Fairy Tail. The figure had long, black hair that reached her halfway up her back. She wore a blue dress with a hood attached to the back. A brown, worn-out leather belt circled her waist. She wore short black shorts, and black-gold boots that went up to her knees. The black cloak that shadowed her entire body flowed behind her, earning stares from the citizens of Magnolia. She ignored the stares and continued on.

"_I will find a new life. I will find an end to my suffering."_

**-At Fairy Tail-**

As usual, tables, stools, chairs, and other things flew across the guild. It hit some people in the back of the head or back. Well, _that _made more people join in the fight. On the other hand, a blonde, stellar mage named Lucy Heartfilia, sat down in the bar. The S-class barmaid was making her usual milkshake. "Tired today Lucy-san?" Mirajane said, handing her the cold, fresh milkshake. Lucy nodded. "Kind of. This fighting's making _me_ wanna fight to!" Lucy took a sip of her milkshake as a table flew by. The sky dragon slayer, Wendy Marvell, carefully walked up to Lucy, trying to dodge the flying furniture. So was her exceed, Carla.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I carefully ran to Lucy-san's spot by the bar and waved to her. "Hi Lucy-san," I said, getting more closer to the mage to seek protection. "How are you today?" Lucy-san smiled. "Hello Wendy-chan! I'm just peachy!" I took a glimpse at the request board. "This may be weird Lucy-san, but do you want to go on a mission? It would be fun if we did! Then again, I don't wanna pressure you.." Carla nodded her head in agreement. "It _would _be fun, Lucy-san." Lucy-san jumped up as she quickly finished her milkshake. "Sure," She started, "It would be-"

**BAM!**

The door flew open, showing a girl in a black cloak. The fighting suddenly stopped. It all became silent, you could hear a pin drop. Natsu-sama lit up his fists with fire and threatened the stranger. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in _our guild!" _ Natsu-sama threw a punch at the stranger but the stranger quickly dodged, making Natsu-sama trip to the ground. He growled in frustration. I was gonna go heal him, but Carla shaked her head a no. The figure took off her cloak.

"Hello, my name is Hikari. I would like to join Fairy Tail."


	2. Hikari's Past

**Wendy: Welcome to Chappy 2 minna!**

**Kawaii: No reviews yet ;-;**

**Wendy: Don't let **_**that**_** let you down Kawaii-San! Keep it up!**

**Kawaii: Arigatou , Wendy!**

**Wendy: Please review! Kawaii would appreciate it! Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and I belong to Hiro Mashima!**

**Kawaii: Please note that I own Hikari as my own oc :P**

**Enjoy Minna!**

Chapter 2

**Wendy's P.O.V**

I gasped as Mira-san walked up to 'Hikari' and asked her the basic stuff.

"Hello sweetie," Mira started, "could you tell us what magic you use?"

Hikari smiled.

"I'm a 3rd generation water dragon slayer!"

Everyone in the guild let out a soft gasp and murmurs their opinions on Hikari.

"A 3rd generation dragon slayer in our own guild? Amazing!"

"She looks pretty tiny."

"Juvia has water magic too! But Juvia will never let Gray-sama be with Hikari-chan!"

"She looks powerful."

Hikari played with the fabric of her hoodie dress. "Is your master here? I would like a guild mark."

Mira nodded, "It's okay sweetie, I'll stamp it on for you! Mira took the stamp and ink.

"What color would you like, and where do you want your stamp?"

Hikari did not take time to hesitate. "Gold and on my left shoulder please!"

Mira stamped her shoulder, and the new golden mark shined brightly.

"There you go! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Cana stood on a table and held her giant barrel in the air.

"Let's party!"

By evening, everyone was on the ground drunk except Happy, Carla, Mira, Lucy, me, and Hikari. Happy and Carla were eating, Lucy and Mira were talking about the guild's future plans, and Hikari and I were sitting on a bar stool listening to Mira's and Lucy's conversation. Hikari tapped me on the shoulder. "Hello, what's your name?" She asked softly, trying to not interrupt their(Mira's and Lucy's) conversation. I hesitated. "My name is Wendy, and I'm a dragon slayer too!" Hikari nodded, looking interested in my words. "Cool! It's nice to know other dragon slayers." I tried to think up of some questions for Hikari. "So Hikari-san, where do you come from?" Hikari sadly smiled.

"Well, it's a long story, I don't think anyone will accept my past. And you don't need to call me Hikari-san."

I nodded. "Well, can you maybe _try _to explain?" I immediately regretted my words. I didn't want to pressure Hikari, but maybe I could help her in some way.

Hikari played with the fabric of her hoodie dress for a 2nd time. "Well, to put it all together, I was abandoned by my family and was left in Crocus. I spent 3 years there with my guardian."

I felt a little sad for Hikari and her hardships with her family.

"My guardian was quite strict and made me do chores. Cooking, cleaning, that kind of stuff."

_3 years? _I thought to myself, _maybe Hikari came here for a new family, a new life. Kinda like Lucy-san._

I noticed her play with her hoodie dress thingy. It was really pretty.

"Ah, I get it." There was nothing else I could say but wonder what _is_ up with that dress.

"So," I started, "what's with the dress? It's pretty unique."

Hikari took her hand off the fabric and laid it on the counter of the bar.

"I got it from my sister, 1 month before she, well, died."

My eyes widened. Poor Hikari..

"But, I'm sure Fairy Tail will make an _awesome _family! I just wish my sister was with me.."

Hikari stood up and put on her black cloak. "Lucy-san is taking me home with her, so I'm leaving right now."

I nodded sadly. She was fun to talk too.

"Oh, ok. It was nice to talk to you Hikari," I said, showing a slight hint of sadness.

"Good night!" Lucy got up from her seat in the bar, put on her coat, and re-tied her pigtails.

"Yeah, it's getting a little late," Lucy started, starting towards the door, "And I wanna get out of here before another brawl happens!"

True, Fairy Tail's fights were kind of destructive, so I took Carla in my arms and started to leave too.

Hikari smiled. "We should all walk home together."

The small group agreed, and we all waved to Mira and into the cold darkness of the night.


	3. Lucy's House

**Hey! ;D I got my very first 2 reviews, and ty so much!(For the guest: Your questions will be answered later in the story or chappy) :D – Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not meh. But Hikari is my own oc :P**

**Anyways enjoy ;P**

As the small group headed towards Lucy's place, Wendy decided to break the silence.

"So Lucy-san, is Hikari going to stay with you until she finds a place?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep! Hikari-chan doesn't really have a place to stay in."

Hikari chuckled. "True. Anyways, we better go home until Daisy-chan eats all your food, Lucy-san!"

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. "Daisy? Who's Daisy?"

Hikari smiled. "Why, my exceed of course!"

Lucy stopped suddenly, making Wendy and Hikari halt to a stop too.

"Wait. A. Minute." She turned greenish in color. "AN EXCEED? IN MY HOUSE?"

Hikari quickly nodded. "Yeah, you know, a cat with angel-like wi-"

Lucy threw her hands in the air. "I know what a damned exceed is, but does she like fish?" **(Is Lucy too ooc? Hehe, sorry) **

Hikari sweatdropped. "Well, to be honest," She said, putting her hands on her hands looking ashamed, "She eats everything in sight.."

At this, the blonde stellar mage cried anime style and ran home as quickly as possible, hoping that the crazy exceed did _not _eat all of her food.

Hikari and Wendy sweatdropped. Carla woke up suddenly with a gasp. "Huh, what's going on, child?" The beautiful exceed stretched her paws. "I was sleeping."

"Sleeping? Since when Carla?"

"Since we left the guild."

"Oh."

"Hello," Hikari chirped in, "I'm Hikari!"

Carla looked at the black-haired girl with her big, bold brown eyes and suddenly got a vision.

It was very gloomy in a dark forest**(pretty much the setting for any scary things, right? :O)**, and she saw Hikari, the very person that was standing in front of her right this moment, sprawled on the forest floor. Blood surrounded Hikari like shadows. She heard screams of a familiar person she knew. Wendy.

Hikari broke the vision by waving in front of her. Wendy started patting Carla's head as Carla started to come to from her vision. Carla rubbed her head, then calmed herself. Wendy however, was worried for her exceed friend.

Wendy asked, "Carla-chan, what's wrong?"

Carla put on an annoyed look on her face. "Nothing child. More walking, less chattering."

Hikari and Wendy exchanged glances and shook it off.

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I quickly bust through the doors of my apartment hoping to _not_ see an exceed digging through my fridge. But, that thought disappeared as quick as you can say, WHO ATE MY FOOD!

A pink exceed with green eyes lied on my table, rubbing her stomach as leftovers of _my _food surrounded her like a pile of garbage. Actually, I think it _is _garbage in this case! With a visible dark aura surrounding me, I angrily walked up to the 'sick' exceed and lost it.

"Miss, would you please explain why all my food is gone," I screamed, "before I KICK YOU OUT OF HERE?"

The exceed snarled in frustration and looked at me with a dirty look. "Geez, Natsu and Happy _were _right about you. You _are _loud, and SCARY!"

Wait. Natsu? Happy? But, how did she?

Then I turned my head around slowly to unluckily find:

Natsu sleeping on my bed.

Happy eating fish while sleeping.**(Logic XD)**

That's it. I had ENOUGH!

I was about to Lucy-Kick all 3 of them out the window until Wendy, Hikari, and Carla appeared in the doorway. The 2 girls chirped happily, "Hi, Lucy-san!" But Hikari's face got smashed by a slice of pie.

**Hikari's P.O.V**

Wendy, Carla, and I all walked apartment. As we got closer 2 men on a small boat thing waved to us. I waved back as Wendy tried to talk to Carla. "Be careful! Don't fall in the river, ok? You don't wanna be like blondie!" I smiled back at their advice. "Oh," I said to them, "We won't! And, who's blondie? Lucy-san?" But the 2 men had already disappeared. Well, they were nice. I decided to talk to Wendy for a little.

"So Wendy-chan, are we almost there?" I was a pretty patient person, but it was getting darker, and I wanted my sleep.

Wendy smiled at me. "Yeah, actually, we're already here!"

Wendy and I stopped to see a pink apartment. I breathed in the smell that was coming from one of the rooms. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries. We also heard shouting from the same source the scent was coming from. Wendy and I shrugged, and decided to go in.

Wendy was about to open the door. "So, welcome to Lucy-san's place Hikari!"

I nodded, and motioned for her to open the door.

She was about to open the door until we heard some more shouting. Then I smelled Daisy in there.

Wendy hesitated to open the door. "Maybe," She started, "We should come in happily to quiet down the shouting."

Carla nodded in agreement. "I agree, it sounds _chaotic _in there."

I gave her a thumbs up in agreement. "We say hello in 3 seconds." I suggested.

Wendy nodded, and whispered, "3, 2, 1!"

We opened the door, hoping to not get into the chaotic mess, and chirped,

"Hi, Lucy-san!" Then a slice of pie collided with my face, and I blacked out.

**Time Skip: 3 minutes XD**

"Hikari? Hikari, wake up!"

"Hikari-san? Are you okay?

Hikari, child, are you okay?"

"The hoodie girl has gone down!"

"Shut up Happy!"

"Ri-Ri! Wake up!"

I woke suddenly, to see some blurred faces standing above me.

One had pink-or was it salmon? Well, pink hair, one had a cute neko face which was obviously Daisy, then another neko face, which was blue though, then a blonde haired girl, which was pretty much Lucy, then Wendy and Carla. I smelled blueberry and powdered sugar around my lips, and with my instincts, I licked the dessert of my mouth and stood up.

"Oh, hi minna," I waved, "How are you all?"

Lucy-san and Wendy-chan hugged me.

"We're so glad you're okay!"

The pink haired man looked at me.

Seeing that I was looking at him, he showed off a toothy grin.

"Hello! My name's Natsu, and I'm sorry for smashing you in the face with pie!"

I lit up in anger, water swirling around me.

Lucy-san eyed Natsu-sama suspiciously.

"And I thought you were _sleeping?_"

Natsu-sama chuckled.

"I was, um, faking."

Lucy-san sweatdropped.

"Anyways, GET OUT OF HERE!"

I smiled happily. Wendy-chan joined me and patted me on the back.

"So," I said to Wendy-chan, "This is Fairy Tail?"

Wendy-chan nodded. "Yep!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! It would make me very happy to receive advice, compliments, critics, or judgements!**

**See you next time :P**


	4. Shopping

_Lucy convinced Natsu and Happy to leave, and Wendy and Carla left for home. Hikari and Lucy got ready for bed. _

_"Hikari-chan!" Lucy stepped out of the bathroom with a pink towel on her head, with another towel covering her body. "You can bathe now!"_

_Hikari quickly nodded. _

_**Time Skip: 25 minutes**_

_Lucy laid out her set of keys. She counted all of them, making sure she hadn't lost one today._

_She put them back into her pouch, changed into pink pajamas, and stepped into bed. She left one half of the bed open for Hikari. _

_Hikari however, had __one __little problem. _

_"Lucy-san! Do you have extra clothes?"_

_The blonde mage stood up from her bed. _

_"Clothes? Didn't you at least bring extra clothing with you?"_

_"No, gomen Lucy-san!"_

_Lucy smiled. "It's okay Hikari! We'll shop in the market in the morning before we go to the guild."_

_Hikari hugged the blonde mage. "Arigatou, arigatou Lucy-san!"_

_Lucy hugged Hikari back. "You can borrow some shorts and a tank top from that cabinet over there." Lucy pointed to a beige cabinet in the far corner. "Some of them are small for my size, so maybe they'll fit you a little."_

_Hikari walked over to the cabinet and picked out some sky blue shorts and a matching tank top. She slid them on and tied her hair up using a ribbon that Lucy let her borrow too. _

_When Hikari put herself in bed, Lucy had already drifted to sleep, letting out very quiet snores that only a dragon slayer could hear. Hikari softly smiled, and closed her eyes to sleep ._

_**Time Skip: 9 hours (It's morning, hooray!)**_

_Hikari woke up. Bird sang their early morning song as the people's chatter from outside started to get louder. It was obvious Lucy was already up because she smelled delicious breakfast cooking on the stove. She stretched her arms, and got out of bed. Hikari walked to the kitchen to see Lucy flipping a pancake. _

_"Hi Lucy-san!"_

_"Good morning Hikari! We have guests over!"_

_I rolled my tired eyes to the table to find a bluenette sitting on a chair eating a banana._

_A white exceed was beside her on the table top drinking tea._

_Carla and Wendy were here! _

_Wendy put down her finished banana on the table and waved happily to Hikari._

_"Good morning Hikari!"_

_Hikari waved to Wendy. "Hi Wendy!"_

_"Hello child," Carla said, without taking her eyes off her tea, "How are you this morning?"_

_Hikari took a seat at the table next to Wendy. "I'm good, Carla-chan!"_

_Carla finally raised her eyes off the tea and looked at Hikari. _

_"Well Hikari-san, you seem a lot happier then yesterday. Did something happen to you?"_

_Wendy glared at Carla. "Carla! Don't say that to Hikari! That's rude!"_

_Hikari sweatdropped, knowing her friend was overreacting. _

_"It's okay you two! No harm done!"_

_"Breakfast is ready!" A cheerful voice rang out throughout the room. _

_Lucy placed down the 5 perfectly cooked pancakes in the center of the table. She placed the strips of bacon next to the pancakes, and scrambled eggs on the other side of the pancakes. Overall, it looked amazing!_

_Wendy licked her lips in delight. "This food smells so yummy, Lucy-san! Arigatou!"_

_Hikari did the exactly the same. "Yes, arigatou Lucy!"_

_Carla simply smiled at Lucy. "Arigatou, Lucy-san."_

_Lucy sat down at the table. "No problem you guys! Now, let's eat!"_

_Immediately the four girls dug straight in and took every single crumb._

_Hikari took a piece of bacon and ate it. It was very tender and crispy. The bacon left a slight film of grease in her mouth. _

_"DELICIOUS!"_

_Hikari took more bacon to have as a snack later. _

_Wendy took two pancakes, poured some syrup on it, topped blueberries on it and started eating. _

_Carla shaked her head. "Child, are you __sure__ you'll finish all that?"_

_Wendy gulped down a bite of pancake. "Of course! It's delicious."_

_Carla and Wendy laughed together. _

_Lucy took some scrambled eggs, and placed them on her plate. _

_She took a bite out of them. She licked her lips, satisfied with her cooking._

_"The butter definitely works!"_

_After breakfast, the girls changed and went outside to go shopping for Hikari's clothing. _

_When they arrived in the market, booths full of food, racks of clothing, fabrics, riches and minerals, and more things lined the roads of Magnolia. It was Market Week, and this was the __perfect__ opportunity to buy all kinds of stuff. The girls were amazed at all the products and goods. _

_"Let's go shopping, minna!"_

_Wendy and Hikari went to a clothing booth too see what was available, while Lucy and Carla went to a swimsuit booth. _

_Carla shaked her head. "I don't think Hikari-sama will need a swimsuit, Lucy-san."_

_Lucy shrugged and started browsing. "Well, you can never be too prepared, Carla."_

_Carla decided to go with it and browse with her._

_At the clothing booth, Wendy had found a nice piece of clothing. _

_"Hey look, Hikari! That dress kind of looks like mine!__**(Ya, know, her x791 white dress thing with hints of red?)**__" _

_Hikari compared the dress to the dress Wendy was wearing. _

_"You're right! It kind of does."_

_Wendy and Hikari got back to browsing._

_**Hikari's P.O.V**_

_I sweeped my hands through the clothing on the racks. There wasn't anything interesting. Just shirts, hats, and shorts. _

_I decided to check if Wendy had got anything._

_"Wendy?" I tapped her on the shoulder. She was looking at something._

_She turned around and held a dress, a skirt, and boots in my face. _

_"Hikari," She started, "This is perfect! Go try it on!" _

_Before I could even see the details of the outfit, Wendy guided me into a fitting room and closed the curtain. _

_I looked at the outfit. _

_The dress was blue and had golden swirls. There were blue and gold boots, with a giant fold at the start. The skirt was black and it was lined with golden ribbon. I had also noticed it came with a blue ribbon to tie my hair up. I shrugged, and decided to try it on._

_When I was done, I looked in the mirror. _

_The blue dress started at my breast__**(yes, she's hit puberty)**__, and ended at my waist and flowed down to my ankles__**(Like what Lucy wore during the Dragon arc)**__. I had separate arm pieces that had ruffles on the end, like Lucy's and Wendy's outfits. The skirt looked really beautiful with the dress. The boots were cute. I had tied my hair up with the ribbon. I looked like some princess. _

_I stepped out of the fitting room. Wendy grinned at me. _

_"Hikari-san! What a beautiful outfit! What a great choice! What a gre-"_

_I hugged Wendy. I mean, she's so cute when she does that! I can't stand it. _

_"Arigatou, Wendy. Now, let's go pay for it."_

_Wendy smiled. "No need to Hikari. I already did."_

_Wait, what?_

_"Since I knew it was gonna look great on you, I bought it already!" She said shyly, which was pretty rare for her now. Yesterday, Lucy had told me that Wendy-chan was pretty shy, and I thought I would never be her best friend __this__ quick. _

_I held her hand, and we waved to the cashier. _

_Wait. There was something awfully familiar about the cashier. It lit up like a spark in me. I shook it off and we walked to Lucy and Carla. They had bought me a two piece swim suit that was blue again. I said arigatou to them, and we decided to go get lunch at the guild._


	5. A Fight -Part 1

**Hikari's P.O.V**

As we walked to the guild, Lucy tripped over all the shopping bags we had brought.

Wendy caught Lucy before she fell and tragically got injured.

Lucy smiled at Wendy's kindness,

"Arigatou, Wendy," Lucy said, "now, let's go to the guild."

There were many people wandering around Magnolia doing their daily chores or shopping. I had almost bumped into a little girl, and Carla had to fly to get around easily. I also tried my best to _not _trip on my brand new outfit. It was also a bit windy, and my arm pieces were falling off.

"Hey Wendy," I said, tapping Wendy on the shoulder. "could you help with my arm things?"

"Sure Hikari!"

She slid them up so they were just below my elbow, and tied them with the slim ribbon that kept them still.

"It's very simple," She told me, "just retie them when you feel like they're falling."

"Arigatou Wendy," I said to her, "arigatou."

Wendy smiled, knowing that she wanted to help out her friends.

But her smile had turned into a frown.

"Where's Carla? She was just here.."

I turned my head to the spot where Carla was flying just a few moments ago.

Carla _was_ gone! Had someone snatched her when we were talking and helping Lucy with her bags?

No way. Carla could outsmart anyone. She would've easily flown back.

Wendy started to panic, and Lucy and I comforted her.

"This is all _my_ fault," She wailed, "I should've been so ignorant!"

I tried my best to comfort her.

"Don't worry," I said, patting her on the back, "we'll find her!"

Lucy did the same, "Yeah, Wendy! Let's find Carla!"

Just then, Carla came flying out of nowhere!

"Minna! Minna! Sorry for leaving so soon without warning, but someone has attacked the guild!

"WHAT!?" Lucy screamed in horror. "No way!"

Luckily no people were around us now, so that was a relief.

"We have to go to the guild and help," Wendy said, "the others might need help!"

And with that, we all sprinted to the guild.

When we got closer to the guild, black smoke started to appear more and more, and eventually have to cover our whole face so we don't choke.

When we saw the guild's remains, we gasped in horror.

The gate had been kicked down, and smoke poured out of the building. Half of the wall had turned to ashes, while the other half of the guild was cracked and torn down. The roof was also turned to ashes, and I could see tiny spots of fire spreading across slowly across the guild.

Suddenly, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla jumped into the remains of the guild and tried to find their nakama.

I decided to come with them.  
>"Wait for me, minna!"<p>

When I had joined them, I saw a shadowy figure standing on top of the stage, with guild members badly bruised, lying on the floor, or it _used_ to be the floor, unconscious.

Lucy pointed to the stage, where the shadowy figure was holding Natsu by his scarf. He was also unconscious.

Lucy snarled in anger at the figure, and pulled out one of her keys.

"You're gonna pay for hurting our dear nakama!"

The key shined brightly.

"Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

A maid like spirit popped out of nowhere, and bowed to Lucy.

"Punishment hime?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "No! Go defeat that person!"

She pointed at the figure.

Virgo nodded. "Yes, hime."

I giggled at the spirit. She was quite adorable!

Virgo burrowed some kind of _hole_ towards the figure and hit him directly in the face.

He let go of Natsu, who was now awake at the sudden outburst.

Then Wendy stepped up, and fought along with Virgo.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Lucy hit the guy with her whip.

The figure seemed to smirk behind the shadows, and threw Lucy towards the wall!

Lucy banged loudly against the wall, then fell to the ground.

"Lucy!" Wendy ran to heal her or something, but then she got hit on the head.

All I could do was stand there and watch.

The two girls were getting beaten over and over on the head.

Carla stood there in shock.

"Carla," I whispered, "Go get Daisy."

Carla nodded, and flew off.

I walked towards the guy.

"Stop. I'll fight you."

The figure stopped, and looked at me.

"Challenge accepted."

I was expecting a boy voice to come out of his mouth, but it was a _girl's _voice.

And it was so familiar! Like someone I knew.. Who is it?

Argh! I hate thinking!

I raised my head to have my eyes meet with her face.

We stood there for a while. I occasionally looked at Wendy and Lucy.

Then, after about 10 minutes, I threw a punch at her.

"Water dragon's iron fist!"

My hand swirled with hot water, and I punched her directly in the stomach.

She coughed out blood.

"Damn you!" She took out a sword, and tried to slice me in half.

I smirked.

"Missed!"

I stepped to the side so her sword dug into the ground.

"Wing slash of the water dragon!"

She flew into a wall, but the attacked back.

"Frost Demon's Sword!"

Suddenly, her sword changed into sharp icicles, and threw it at me!

I jumped up and fired at her with another roar.

She blocked the magic with _another_ sword.

"Bow down to me!"

She punched me, and I punched her back.

I stood up, and looked at her with a black aura.

"Water Drive."


	6. A Fight - Part 2

**(A/N: Sorry so much for not updating! School's interfering, and I was a little ill. But I'm back, and ready to write! Please please please review D: )**

Water swirled furiously around me, and I felt great power starting to kind of 'mix' in my body.

The strange figure gasped.

I looked at her with cold eyes.

(**By the way, I just made up some new spells)**

"Nuclear Jet of the Water Dragon!" I shouted.

Water suddenly spurted up from the ground, and launched her in the air.

"You will not defeat me," She said, putting her hands in front of her, "by the time we're done, the ground will be spread with your bloody remains!"

Wait what?

I tried to move, but I was frozen!

**Normal P.O.V**

The figure landed softly back on the ground, and walked towards the frozen Hikari. She stopped when she was two feet away from Hikari.

Hikari sneered. "Asshole! "

The figure smirked. "Die."

A bright, shining whip appeared in the air and the figure grabbed the whip by its handle and whipped Hikari.

Hikari shouted in pain, trying to shake the pain away **(Find the reference? XD),** but failed.

"This," The figure said, still whipping Hikari, "is a whip made from sunlight, and not only you'll be dead as a body, you'll be a pile of ashes!"

The figure cackled in laughter, whipping Hikari even more. She was starting to lose consciousness until she heard a voice. No, two voices!

"Don't hurt our nakama!"

"Stop it right now!"

Lucy and Wendy stood together near the wall, key in hand and wind swirling.

Hikari opened her eyes, or well, _tried _to open them.

"You guys!"

The figure stopped and whirled around.

"How did _you_ bitches get the hell up? My magic should've made you numb!"

She started to escape, but luckily_ that_ wouldn't happen.

Lucy's key started to glow. "Thanks to Wendy's magic, she healed me and herself, so you're pretty much screwed!"

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Let's go Lucy-san!"

Lucy quickly thought up a plan.

_If Hikari's geyser thing's still there, I can summon Aquarius! _

"Hikari," Lucy said to her, "is your geyser thingy still there?"

Hikari moved her eyes towards the water jet, showing Lucy it was still there.

"Gotcha!"

Lucy sprinted towards the jet of water, and poked the key inside.

"Gate of the water bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"

The mermaid like spirit popped in the air.

"You little girl! I was on a date! A _daaaaaaaaate!_"

Everyone sweatdropped, even the figure.

Lucy glared at Aquarius.

"No need to rub it in you know! Now just go defeat that person who's escaping! Shoot a jet of water at her!"

Aquarius snorted in anger.

"Don't you dare tell _me_ what to do! I already know for damn's sake! It's not like I'm stupid!"

Lucy stepped back. "Ok, ok."

"_Geez, _she mumbled to herself, "_anger issues.."_

Aquarius picked up Lucy by the hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Don't do that, hey! I'm sorry!"

Aquarius narrowed her eyes. "I'll leave you off the hook _this_ time little girl, but next time, you'll_ really_ get it!" She let go of Lucy, and turned around to see the strange figure.

"You little damn bitch," Aquarius sneered, "you'll pay for stupidly ruining _my_ date!"

The figure seemed to smirk.

"And how, little mermaid?"

Aquarius raised her urn. "DON'T CALL ME THAT FOR DAMN'S SAKE!"

Suddenly water filled the room, and the room turned into a waterslide.

Wendy, Hikari, Lucy, the figure, and even Natsu were now being swept by the water's strong force.

Then Natsu's face turned green.

Lucy sweatdropped. "NATSU, HOW DO YOU HAVE MOTION SICKNESS WHEN YOUR'RE KNOCKED OUT!?"

Natsu just moaned. Well in this case snore.

Wendy swam to the frozen Hikari and unfroze her.

Hikari smiled. "Arigatou, Wendy!"

Wendy smiled back. "No problem, Kari! Um, can I call you Kari?"

Hikari nodded. "Of course!"

The two friends swam over to Lucy and Aquarius, where they were targeting the figure.

However, the figure started to battle too.

"You think your water is so strong huh?" She said, taking out a bow and arrow. "Well it's not even as strong as the other one's water magic!"

Hikari cringed at the little comment.

But Aquarius was even _more_ angry.

"Being so cocky huh? Well EAT THIS!"

The water became faster and hotter, then flew straight in the air!

The figure pointed the arrow at them.

"Cocky, huh? Well, it's the truth!"

She fired the arrow, and the water disappeared! Soon they were all floating in the sky.

Aquarius shook her head in anger.

"That's it, I'm finished! You guys better defeat her, or I'll get you Lucy!"

Lucy tried to protest, but Aquarius disappeared.

"Argh!" Lucy pouted. "I'm doomed."

Wendy and Hikari positioned themselves to fight.

"Don't worry," They said, "we'll beat her!"

With dragon force still activated, Hikari went first.

"Lilly Pad!"

Every time she took a step, a lily pad made of water would appear to help her stand.

When she got close enough, she fired.

"Roar of the water dragon!"

The figure simply waved it off with a swipe of her sword.

She smirked.

"What?" Hikari stuttered, "h-how is that p-possible?"

Wendy's turn to strike.

She floated towards the figure."

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

The fierce, fast wind blew off the cloak she was wearing, revealing a beautiful face that had black hair and brown eyes, like Hikari.

Suddenly, everything became silent.

It was like time froze.

Hikari stood there, her eyes widened in horror.

Wendy broke the brief silence.

"Kari? Kari!" Wendy floated/run to Hikari.

Wendy shook Hikari's shoulder.

Hikari managed to say one word.

"Mom?"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Yep, a cliffhanger. Anyways, I apologize again for not updating! I MIGHT do a story where Lucy gets kicked out of the guild, because for some reason I do enjoy those kinds of stories.**

**Please review, it helps keep me going. I would like any advice or tips :D**

**I am still a noob at this anyways. XD **

**Bye :D**

**-Kawaii**


	7. Family

**A/N:**

**Hello again *-*! I'm back from my long hiatus! I was writing an essay and other school related junk. Anyways I'm back to writing again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make this long T_T –K**

****Please Review!****

The key holder pointed harshly at the woman, a creepy black aura seeping out of her.

"Hey! Why did you abandon Hikari!? You monster! Why would you abandon your own daughter just like that!?" Lucy took out a golden key. "Gate of the Ram!**(I think its ram? XD idek) **I open thee! Aries!"

"Oh.. Hi Lucy-san."**(Sorry, I don't know much about Aries' personality so bear with me please .)**

"Aries, get that monster."

Hikari's mom smirked.

"Force closure."

Aries vanished with a poof.

"ARIES!"

Hikari and Wendy floated next to Hikari. Natsu was lying in Wendy's arms. His face was getting its color back, so that was good. "Lucy-san," Wendy said, healing Natsu, "Kari-san and I will help you defeat her! You can count on us!" Hikari nodded. "Yeah! Let's go shall we?"

Wendy started to breathe in air and relax.

Hikari's body was swirling with water, dragon scales glowing.

Lucy helped Natsu get up, and filled him in.

Natsu growled. "WHAT!?" Lucy nodded. "Yes, that woman is Hikari's mom!"

Natsu's fist ignited with fire. "I'LL GET YOU, DICKHEAD!"

The woman cackled. "Hah, so immature. Really."

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "You can't defeat us! We're Fairy Tail!"

"Oh really? Let's see about that."

Lucy pointed two golden keys at her.

Natsu got ready to kick ass.

It was time to battle.

The first one to strike was Natsu. "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Hikari's mom grinned evilly. She switched places…

..With Lucy.

"NATSU, STOP!"

But it was too late.

"LUCE!"

His fist collided with Lucy's face, making her drop her keys and fall to the ground.

She fell all the way to the ground.

"LUCY!"

Natsu went after her. Hikari cried, "No! Natsu-san you baka! You and Lucy-san might fall to your deaths! Don't risk it!" But it was too late. Natsu had vanished. Wendy and Hikari looked at Ri's mom.

"Get crushed."

"Hm?"

"**Sword Horn of the Water Dragon!"**

"**Roar of the Sky Dragon!"**

But, Hikari's mom dodged both attacks easily.

"Oh, so you think you're so clever, huh? Eat this!"

"**Destiny's Light!"**

A big, shining sphere of light appeared in the sky.

And it was coming towards them.

Wendy and Hikari dodged her attack.

But Hikari's mom kept launching all KINDS of attacks at them. It was either Dark Magic or Light Magic. Hikari's mom looked at the sky for a brief moment, and then looked at them. Hikari's heart was beating so fast, it might jump out of her body. Wendy was breathing heavily. They both realized that Hikari's mom's attacks were somehow absorbing _their_ attacks. "It seems like I am leaving now," Hikari's mom said, "So this is the best time to introduce myself, so the author won't have to keep writing Hikari's mom or woman." Wendy and Hikari stared at her coldly. "What are you talking about?" Hikari's mom cleared her throat. "Oh, never mind. My name is Sakura, and I use any type of Dark or Light magic." She pointed a finger at Hikari.

"And you? You're not my daughter. So shut up about me being your mom."

She vanished without saying another word.

Hikari paced furiously in Lucy's home.

"Hikari…" Wendy hugged Carla. "I'm so sorry."

Daisy was trying to support her dragon slayer friend.

"Hikari, don't let someone like your MOM bring you down! We're all here for you! Carla, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and ME!"

Hikari stopped pacing and smiled sadly. "Thanks Daisy. I'm not in the mood right now to talk."

The scales on Hikari's body faded, and she was back in her hoodie dress outfit.

Happy flew in her face and shoved a fish in her face.

"Want a fish, Hikari? Fish always makes me feel better!"

Carla shook her head numbly. "Pathetic cat."

"Carla," Wendy chirped, "You're a cat too."

Carla shook her head in defeat. "True."

Hikari, still smiling took the fish and placed it on the small dining table. "I'll eat it later. Maybe when Lucy and Natsu comes back."

Wendy suddenly frowned. "Speaking of them, where are they?" Daisy shrugged. "Maybe having moments together."

They all agreed on that.

Lucy burst into the room.

"You guys! Sorry I'm late!"

Carla looked at the analog clock on the wall. "It's fine. 11:00PM isn't that bad dear."

Wendy shook her head. "Anyways Lucy, where's Natsu?"

Lucy shrugged in panic. "He got captured!"

"**WAIT WHAT!?"**

Believe me, Natsu isn't really the type of character to get captured.

"But," Wendy yelled, "How did he get captured so easily? He's Natsu!"

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Some strange figure in a cloak threw an attack at him that absorbed his magic. He fainted from magic loss and got captured. I tried to save him but the guy vanished! I'm sorry guys… If only I wasn't so weak. I'm so quick to cry… so naïve..." Lucy started sobbing. Wendy comforted Lucy, and Carla said some inspiring quotes. Happy was worrying about his friend.

Hikari told Lucy that everything was fine.

Daisy said, "Wow… so many cloaked figures…" She rubbed her head in frustration.

Lucy stopped sobbing. "We should get some sleep… It's been a long day for all of us."

Everyone nodded, and changed into sleepwear. Lucy took a warm bath, while Hikari tied her hair into a long braid and chatted to Daisy.

Wendy brushed her hair, and put on a jacket. "Bye minna, I'm going back to Fairy Hills. Maybe Erza-san and Juvia-san might help us with this crazy situation."

Everyone waved bye to Wendy and Carla, and they left.

Happy got into a small, homemade bed made by Hikari and dozed off.

Daisy decided to sleep too.

Hikari sighed. She was thinking about her mother.

_You're not my daughter._

She held in her tears. She met her mother, after so much painful years, and she got a terrible greeting.

_You're not my daughter._

She looked at the window, at all of the stars glowing in the sky.

_You're not my daughter._

She wondered if she had anything to do with Natsu.

She wondered if she has been corrupted.

Hikari stared at the ceiling. She hated her life.

That was before.

But she had a new family.

Fairy Tail.

They were amazing friends.

But then, she thought about her sister…

Where is she?

She shook her head quickly to shake off all of the thoughts flowing through her head.

Hikari touched her golden Fairy Tail mark. She smiled.

_I have a new family. I should be proud of myself._

The next morning, Hikari woke up to see Lucy, Wendy, the 2 exceeds, and two new faces.

The 1st face had beautiful scarlet hair. She wore silver armor and a pretty blue skirt. The 2nd face had blue, cute hair. She wore a fluffy hat, and a blue dress. Lucy turned around from the oven and waved at her.

"Ohayo Hikari-san! Did you have a good sleep?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, no nightmares for me."

Wendy was sitting next to the new 2 people. Carla was sipping tea.

"Ohayo Kari-san! Meet Juvia-san and Erza-san!"

The two waved.

"Hello Hikari-san. I'm Erza Scarlet. You can remember me by my hair." She twirled a strand of hair with a finger, which was also covered with armor.

Hikari shook her hand. It felt cold.

"Hello to you too, Erza-san!"

The blue-haired girl spoke up next.

"Juvia says hello! Juvia is a rain woman. Juvia loves Gray-sama!"

Hikari was surprised at her way of speaking, but it didn't bother her.

"It's nice to meet you Juvia-san! You like Gray-sama? Cool!"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia's love rival is Lucy-san!"

Hikari slowly turned to Lucy.

"Lucy-san," Hikari giggled, "Is this true?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Hell no! Don't believe her… please."

Hikari shrugged. "Alright, Lucy-san. Anyways, what's for breakfast?"

Lucy grinned, and showed her the pan, which was covered by a thick, buttermilk pancake.

"Pancakes!"

After breakfast, everyone was pretty much moaning. Lucy made delicious food.

Erza didn't seem to be affected by 'Lucy-itis.' She wiped her mouth with a napkin and placed it down on the table.

"Hikari-san, I heard you got confronted by your mother yesterday."

Hikari nodded quickly. She didn't want to think about her mom right now.

"Yes. She attacked Wendy, Lucy, and I. She made Natsu hurt Lucy, but then Natsu somehow got captured… I don't know how, but Lucy said he got kidnapped. The person vanished, so Lucy couldn't get him in time. Anyways, my mom kept throwing attacks at Wendy and I. Bottom line? It was chaos."

Erza nodded, showing interest.

"Hey Hikari," Lucy chirped up, "I have a question that I've been wanting to ask you."

Hikari turned to Lucy. "What do you want to ask me, Lucy-san?"

"If you're a 3rd generation dragon slayer, wouldn't you have Lacrima planted in you? And wouldn't you have a dragon to teach you?"

Everything became silent. It was so silent, you could hear Happy's fish drop.

Hikari looked at her nakama with sparkling eyes.

"I have Lacrima planted in me so I could learn the basic dragon slaying stuff."

Lucy nodded. "And the dragon?"

Hikari smiled.

"I'm a dragon."

**I hope you guys enjoyed :D**

**(if anyone still reads this story T_T)**

**Please leave a review! It would make my day and support my writing! If I don't update, I apologize. Again, my school has been interfering with my writing time. So as a sorry, I give this chappy to YOU 3**

**See you next time! =D –Kawaii-Chan **


	8. Team

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

The group of girls opened their mouths in shock. How could Hikari be a dragon? She looked normal. She SMELLED normal. She doesn't have any wings.

Hikari giggled at their reactions.

"It's amazing to lift that awkward pressure off of my shoulders…"

Erza, being mature as always, smiled and kindly asked,

"Hikari-san, do you have some kind of take-over magic to turn you into a dragon?" Hikari nodded. "Yeah, I have take-over magic too!" Suddenly, Juvia went pale.

"Wait. A. Minute. IS HIKARI-SAN THAT NEW GUILD MEMBER WHO IS THREATENING TO RUIN JUVIA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH GRAY-SAMA!?" Lucy sweatdropped, and said annoyingly, "Since when did she do that?" Juvia turned to Lucy and a dark aura flowed from her. "Just whose side is Love Rival on?"

Lucy yelped. "I am not your love rival!" Carla rolled her eyes at the two girls. "You two better stop it! Do not set a bad example for Wendy-san!"

Wendy looked at Carla. "Carla! I'm _not_ a little girl anymore!" Carla shook her head. "You're 12."

Wendy rubbed her head in defeat. "But, you're younger than me…" Carla and Wendy kept arguing.

Daisy patted Hikari's back. Hikari smiled at her pink exceed. "What do you need Daisy-chan?"

Daisy motioned towards Wendy. "Can we get a home at Fairy Hills? It sounds interesting, and plus, they have games there!" Hikari smiled and petted Daisy on the head. "Of course we can get a house."

Hikari turned to ask Wendy, but it seemed like _all_ of them were fighting.

Juvia and Lucy had gotten so angry at each other that they started to pull each other's hair and punch each other. Wendy screamed and pouted that she wasn't a little girl. Carla kept insisting that she was, due to the way that Wendy was whining. Erza had enough of all the commotion, so she grabbed a chair and started to hit everyone with it. Bottom line, it was all chaotic.

Again.

Daisy started to become annoyed so she tried to separate Juvia and Lucy. Hikari rubbed her aching head. "Hey Wendy," She shouted, "Can Daisy and I get a house at Fairy Hills?" Apparently, Wendy had become so angry a vein popped out on her head. Wendy looked at Hikari. "Of course you can be my neighbor! Do you want to be neighbors?" Wendy smiled. Hikari grinned, "Sure! It would be-"

Wendy whirled over to Carla.

"SEE! I'M NOT LITTLE CARLA! I CAN MAKE A BARGAIN ALL BY MYSELF!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"SO WHAT? I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M 12!"

Hikari shook her head, and packed up to go to the guild. The guild was currently under construction because of the attack. Hikari's heart ached. Every time she thought of that fight, she thought of her mom. Hikari dressed into black combat boots, high black, thin socks, a black skirt, and a red shirt that was sleeveless and started on her breasts. Separate sleeves similar to Lucy's (except they're red and white o-o) covered most of Hikari's arms. She tied her black hair into a ponytail, leaving a few strands of hair to frame her face. **(A/N: This is now her official outfit! Sorry I change it a lot. So now, the shopping chapter is officially useless :D** **So she will always wear this outfit, except when she sleeps of course)**

Hikari felt proud. People could see her now visible gold Fairy Tail crest. She picked up a leather and lace shoulder bag and swung it over her shoulder. "Daisy," She turned towards the dust cloud of fighting girls, "C'mon, let's go help repair the guild." Her exceed was now talking to Erza about their future home. Hikari sighed, and trudged to the door.

As she walked to the door, she ran into a blue haired girl. She had short hair with a ribbon. She was pretty short, and she had books in her arms.

Hikari gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry!" The bluenette smiled. "It's totally fine! No need to worry. I'm Levy!"

Hikari smiled. "I'm Hikari! It's awesome to meet you Levy." Levy pulled Hikari into a small hug. "You too!"

Hikari watched as Levy entered the building. Hikari smiled. She skipped to the guild, knowing that she made 3 new friends today.

_At Lucy's House_

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran into Lucy's home. "Is your novel done yet? Today is my deadline."

Suddenly the dust from the fighting vanished and everyone froze. Erza immediately stood up and cleared her throat. "Ohayo, Levy-san." Lucy however, went pale, and let go of Juvia.

"Oh no! I forgot! I knew I had something to do!" Lucy slapped her head as if she was punishing herself. Levy giggled. "Aw! It's ok Lu-chan, I can wait." Wendy apologized to Carla. "I'm sorry, Carla! I really do act like a little girl…" Carla smiled. "Wendy! I'm sorry too. You're not a little girl." Carla and Wendy hugged. Juvia patted Lucy's shoulder. "Juvia is sorry, Love Rival." Lucy turned around. "I'm sorry too, Juvia-san." For the first time in Lucy's life, she ignored the fact that Juvia called her Love Rival.

Daisy grinned. "That's the spirit!" She turned to Erza. "So, Hikari and I can get that home?" Erza nodded. "Of course, I mean, why not?" Daisy's eyes widened. Hikari! They were fighting and chatting so much that they forgot about their friend. "You guys," Daisy started, "Where is Hikari?" The girls looked around, looking for the flowing black hair. Levy spoke up. "Hikari?" Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla nodded. Daisy flew up to her. "Have you seen her?" Levy smiled. "Yeah, she was heading out." An imaginary lightbulb appeared beside Juvia. "Juvia knows! Hikari-san must've went to the guild!" Erza nodded in agreement. "I agree, it _is_ the only place she might go to anyways."

With that, the group including Levy, walked to the guild, where construction was taking place.

_Back to Hikari:_

Hikari arrived at the broken guild. She gasped in horror. It really_ was_ in bad shape. "Hello, child." Hikari turned around to see Master. "Master!" Mirajane walked up beside him. Her black dress flowed behind her. "Good morning, Hikari-san! Nice outfit." What Hikari _didn't_ notice was Macao and Wakaba having nosebleeds. Hikari smiled. "Arigatou! You can call me Kari, by the way." Mirajane nodded. Master spoke up. "Child, have you come to repair the guild?" Kari nodded. "Yes." Master tilted his head in curiosity. "Oh, really?" Kari turned around and put her hands in the air. "Restore!" Kari's hands glowed, and everyone went blank. When the glow had vanished, everyone looked at the…

…guild?

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

The guild was suddenly back to normal. Everything was repaired, and even the Fairy Tail banner was fixed. It looked like it was a new guild hall. Kari winked at her guild mates. "I have restoring magic too!" Everyone, including Master, fainted in surprise. Mirajane hugged Kari. "Arigatou Kari-san!"

Soon, the group of girls reached the guild. "WHAT!? HOW DID THEY FIX IT SO QUICKLY!?" All of them shouted at the same time. Erza opened the gate and walked through the doors. "Ohayo!" The guild responded, "Ohayo minna!"

The girls went to go do their things. Lucy sat at the bar and ordered a cup of yogurt and a milkshake. Wendy and Carla decided to make a cake for Erza. Erza talked with Bisca about their past. Daisy decided to go chat with Pantherlilly. Juvia went over to stalk Gray. Hikari sat at the bar, sitting next to Lucy. Lucy sipped her milkshake and chatted to Kari. "I wonder how they fixed the guild so quickly…" Kari shrugged. "Who knows?" Lucy's pretty smile turned into a frown. Kari immediately noticed this. "What's wrong?" Lucy ate her yogurt. "I'm worried about Natsu. I hope he i-isn't d-dead." Kari found this hard to imagine. At the Grand Magic Games, Natsu easily beat strong enemies, like Sting and Rogue.

Master cleared his throat. "Ok, brats! Listen up!" Everyone stopped and looked at their master. "Today, I got some information from the council! Natsu has been captured by a dark guild called Tenebris Angelus.**(aka Latin for Dark Angel :3)**" Everyone gasped, especially Lucy. "We will form an alliance once again, and get him back! We will defeat that guild!" The guild agreed to this, and started to form a team. Lucy, Hikari, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Romeo walked up. "We volunteer!"

"Alright."


	9. Friendship

The fire mage woke up in a dark cell. It was pretty small, and it was kind of _damp._ He tried to get up, but chains prevented him from doing so. The chains blocked his magic power, and it also _absorbed_ his magic. Natsu gritted his teeth. His body ached from the magic loss, but that wasn't going to stop him from escaping.

_Where am I...?_

_No, wait. That isn't important. Where's Luce? _

_Is she fine? I don't smell her…_

The door to the small cell opened, and light entered the room. A man with armor came in. He smirked at the chained dragon slayer. He kneeled down so he met the mage's eyes. A little girl with short, blonde hair entered the room. She was petite, and didn't look strong. But, she was an S-class mage in the dark guild. "Well," the man with armor said, "that must be you, Sandra-sama. You did a well job with these chains." Natsu growled, but the man tied a gag around his mouth to prevent a talking captive.

Sandra giggled. She glanced at the dragon slayer. A thick, metal circle went around his neck, which was connected to chains that bound Natsu's hands to his back. Sandra had chained Natsu's feet to the ground. For fun, she tied a couple of chains around him, so Natsu wouldn't attempt to attack. "Of course," Sandra chirped, "it's my specialty. You know that, Master."

Natsu had made the gag get in his mouth, so now his teeth were showing. He tried to talk through it, but he couldn't. It was pretty hard. The armored man stroked Natsu's soft, salmon hair. Natsu grunted and struggled against the chains, but the pain from magic loss made it harder. "It's no use pinky," Sandra exclaimed, "My chains can block your magic." Sandra turned to the armored man. "Master, tell the plan to him."

The master of the guild cleared his throat and put a finger on Natsu's scar (the one on his torso or something). He stroked the scar, and Natsu tried to get him to stop. He ended up getting slapped by Sandra. Natsu tried to bite her. Sandra shrieked. "Master! Tell him already before I lose a hand!" Natsu smirked.

The man smiled. "I created this guild to get rid of those insolent girls." He pulled off Natsu's gag, allowing him to speak. "Where am I?! Why am I here!? Who are the girls?" Sandra shook her head. "Holy, you ask too much questions." Master ignored Sandra and Natsu. "Why, I believe Wendy, Lucy, and Hikari?" Natsu's eyes widened.

_Lucy?_

_His Luce?_

_And Hikari and Wendy…_

_Why them too!?_

The master flicked Natsu on the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR," He roared, "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THEM!?" Natsu tried to attack him, but again he failed. "Well," Sandra spoke up, "Master here has realized those 3 have some kind of special, sister-like **(wink wink nudge nudge)** bond. She bent down and met his face. And thanks to _you,_ we know their location, their magic, and everything." Natsu growled. "B-but, how!?" Sandra put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "One of our mages has the power to scan your mind. So, we know that you know those 3 chickens, and now we have all the info we need!" Natsu's forehead clashed with Sandra's. "Lucy, for your information," Natsu hissed, "is_ not_ a chicken!" Sandra shook her head in frustration. "Suit yourself. Mayoko!" Another new face entered the cell. Mayoko had long, raven black hair that ended at her waist. She wore golden armor. In her hand was a terrifying looking whip, and in the other was a katana.

Mayoko strolled over to the shaking dragon slayer. "What do you need, Sandra?" Sandra jabbed a finger at Natsu. "Watch over him, we need to study some magic." Mayoko smirked, and sheathed her katana. "Of course, Sandra-san." Natsu gulped. He knew where this was going.

The armored man and Sandra walked out of the cell. Mayoko whirled around and chanted something. "Chain!" Natsu gasped, and suddenly his hands were chained to the roof of the cell **(imagine how Erza** **and Lucy were chained in the manga…)** and his feet to the ground. The rest of the chains were gone. Mayoko strolled around Natsu. "Prepare yourself. Nobody talks back to Sandra-san." Natsu shook violently. "Now, shall we start?"

**The Team**

Team Fairy Tail trudged behind Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale. They were trying to pinpoint the location of Tenebris. They were informed that the dark guild was located in the forest of the Forbidden, which even a bookworm like Levy didn't know of. Lucy and Levy had stayed up a bit to do research on the forest, but they couldn't get their hands on any useful information. Levy had decided to stay at the guild to read more about the forest, while Lucy went on the journey. It was pure teamwork. Lucy's golden locks flowed with the soft breeze around the alliance. She missed her best friend, and wished she came along with the team. But Master didn't want Levy to go with the team, and also felt like she should do more research on the mysterious forest. To be honest actually, Lucy was a little bit envious of Wendy and Hikari's relationship. They were always together, and went everywhere together. It was like they were sisters.** (*giggles and points to title*)**But Lucy wasn't that kind of person. She smiled at the 2 girls.

Hikari and Wendy held hands, and stayed close together. They were chatting about the dark guild, and what could be in there. Daisy and Charle talked about the guild, and about Fairy Hills. Now, Lucy wasn't a dragon slayer or something, but she saw Daisy talk to Charle about Lilly.

Lilly…Cool…Brave…Forever…Life…

I immediately knew that Daisy had some secret crush on Lilly. Charle comforted Daisy and told her it would only be a secret between the 2 of them. The conversation soon lead to Charle talking about _Happy_, and how Happy would offer Charle fish every now and then. Daisy was now the one comforting Charle, telling her to accept Happy's feelings. At first, Charle wouldn't accept, but thanks to the witty nature of the pink exceed, Daisy had convinced Charle to accept Happy's feelings.

Lucy knew that when she comes back the guild with Natsu, she'll expect a couple of confessions being made. Confessions…

An image of a smiling Natsu appeared in her brain. She couldn't swipe it away. Mira had told Lucy many, many times that Lucy and Natsu would make a fantastic couple and that Mira hope they would have a girl. Lucy smiled at the thought, but it turned into a frown. Natsu was only a best friend, a big brother, and a shield for the celestial mage. She couldn't imagine being _married_ to a dense idiot like Natsu. I mean, what she _could_ imagine was the house catching on fire, and the Dragneels moving in with the Fullbusters or something. Lucy smiled at the thought, and looked at the breathtaking view on her side. Mountains pierced the clear, blue sky. Grassy fields dotted with flowers covered the ground. She could even see a _waterfall_ coming down from one of the mountains. Lucy gasped at the beautiful sight.

Lucy sighed. She wished Natsu was here. Things wouldn't be so quiet. Lucy looked up at the teams in front of her. They were talking to each other, some holding maps and looking at the sights, like Lucy. Lucy pulled out a map from her leather backpack. It had red marks everywhere, marking all of the landmarks, in case they got lost.

Erza walked up next to Lucy, her giant cart of luggage trailing behind her. She was wearing her usual armor but it was missing one of those things on her shoulders** (Erm, just imagine she's wearing her armor from the Sun Village arc :3)**, so her blue guild crest was showing. "Crinana Falls." Lucy turned around to look at Erza. "Huh?" Erza ate a slice of cake. "That waterfall over there," Erza said through mouthfuls of cake, "It's called Crinana Falls." Lucy looked at the beautiful waterfall. "Oh," she deadpanned, "Is it a landmark?" Erza shrugged, finishing her cake. "Well, you _can_ mark it. We're camping there for a couple of days." Lucy grinned. They were camping near Crinana Falls! This truly _was_ an exciting adventure. "Awesome! The water over there looks as clear as a crystal." Erza nodded, marking the spot on Lucy's map with her red pen. "Yes, rumors say it helps replenish your magic energy very quickly." Lucy smiled. "Well then, we should get there ASAP!"

They finally reached Crinana Falls near sundown. It was even _prettier_ up close. There were plants everywhere, from giant flowers to small trees. The lake where the waterfall emptied into was very clear. You could see pretty rocks and shells at the bottom, and fish swam around as if they were very happy. A soft wind came, and Lucy's locks flew around her face. At this, she tied a side ponytail like she did in the old days.** (Like how she did in Sun Village Arc :3)**

Erza got on a big rock and cleared her throat. "Ok minna! We're all staying here for several days to do some research, maybe lay back, or train, so we can defeat Tenebris." At this, the guilds retreated to their respective tents and got ready to relax before actually going to sleep. Lucy went to the edge of Crinana Lake. She removed her combat boots and dipped her delicate feet in the water. Her feet ached from all of the traveling, and as Erza had told her, the water relieved her pain.

Lucy got out her new diary and pen and started writing to Levy.

_Dear Levy,_

_After traveling for so many days, we stopped to camp at Crinana Falls. Erza says we get to train, relax, or maybe make some new friends with the other guilds. Anyways, I saw a lot of sights, like mesas, mountains, grassy plains, and so on. Every time I look at nature, I wish you were here. Everything's so boring without you, Levy. I mean, I have Wendy and Hikari, but they're best friends already. Again there's Erza, but she's managing everything and I only got to talk to her once. There's Juvia, but she's with Gray, as usual. _

Lucy glanced around the camp, making sure Juvia wasn't reading her letter and getting the wrong idea. Seeing that the water mage wasn't near, she wrote again.

_If you were just here, Levy, everything would be fine. I mean, while we camp, I could write your novel, you could proofread it, and we can laugh together and read stories._

At this point, Lucy's eyes were starting to get watery. She missed Levy. Lucy looked at the letter, then behind her shoulder. The guilds were all seated around a campfire telling stories about dangerous jobs they went on. I could hear Erza gawking about that S-class mission Natsu, Happy, and I went on. The memories flashed in my head. The part when Erza saved the village, the fights, the danger, and…

…Natsu.

Lucy couldn't hold back the tears that gathered around her eyes anymore. She sobbed quietly, thinking about Levy, Natsu, her life, that guild, and what Natsu is doing right now. She just couldn't take it. Lucy heard footsteps behind her, but didn't bother to look. A warm hand touched Lucy's shoulder.

"Love Rival."

Lucy turned to see Juvia. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. "What do you need, Juvia-san?" Juvia sat down next to the crying Lucy. "Juvia is worried about Lucy."

Lucy brushed away the bangs from her eyes. "I'm fine, Juvia. I'm okay."

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia knows when Love Rival is lying."

Lucy shook her head in defeat. Before she could stop herself, she found herself hugging Juvia, sobbing loudly. Juvia smiled. "Romeo saw Love Rival sitting by herself at the lake, so Juvia went to Love Rival to comfort Love Rival."

Lucy stopped hugging Juvia. "Thank you."

Juvia smiled. "Will Love Rival help me?" Lucy tilted her head slightly at the question. "With what, Juvia-san?" Juvia sadly smiled. "Juvia wants to get over Juvia's way of speaking. " Lucy nodded. Juvia's 3rd person way of speaking needed to get fixed. "I'll help you, Juvia-san! But, under one condition." Juvia nodded. "Stop calling me your love rival, I am _not_ in love with Gray!" Juvia giggled. "I was joking."

Lucy gasped. "You're getting there, Juvia-san!"

Juvia stood up and reached for Lucy's hand.

"Well, Lo- Juvia means, Lucy-san, let's go to the campfire."

Lucy took Juvia's hand and wiped away the last of her tears.

"Yeah!"


End file.
